DBZPower Rangers Crossover: Ginyu on Earth
by DJRaveN
Summary: Your worst nightmare come true! The Power Rangers find out why you don't mess with Ginyu!
1. Chapter 1

OK, for those of you that read the PAA story (in the LP section), I'm sorry that I didn't "complete" it. I just was lazy/was bored with it/had no further creative direction/HATE Linkin Park (choose one). However, I prefer the stuff like this.  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
A/N: Like I wanna put anything here.  
  
Angel Grove, Calif.  
  
Another day, another day saved.  
  
It was getting quite boring around for Tommy, Kim, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy. There was nothing left to DO in Angel Grove. It was the same thing day after day after day: wake up, breakfast, school, Putties, evil monster, ka-boom, demorph, Bulk and Skull, dinner, back to bed.  
  
How boring.  
  
But today was different. It was Labor Day, which meant no school. So they all cruised to the juice bar after a nice, looong breakfast.  
  
"Hey, guys," Tommy said. Everybody did the greetings and they sat down.  
  
"Well, no school," Zack said.  
  
"Yeah," Kim agreed. "But that doesn't mean no homework. My chem teacher assigned me a 3 page essay over the weekend."  
  
"You have Goodwin?" Billy asked. "I got one of those essays, too. I already finished it, though."  
  
"What was your topic?" Kim asked.  
  
"The element of Manganese."  
  
"How do you write three pages on Manganese?" Tommy asked. "I can't even spell that!"  
  
"Oh, it was easy. I just went on and on about its atomic weight."  
  
There was a longish pause. The hot dogs came, so they all began eating. --------------------  
  
Planet Namek  
  
An explosion erupted from the building nearby. Two creatures flew out of the roof and towards the mountain. First, an orange-skinned humanoid creature dressed in black, white, and gold armor flew by, followed by Vegeta.  
  
"You are MINE, Jas!" Vegeta screamed. "I will not be defeated by someone as weak as you! I am a Super Saiyan!" He punched and kicked and fired more energy bolts than you can shake a stick at.  
  
Jas was shocked. "It can't be! You.a Super Saiyan?!" He checked his energy scanner. "23000??" He tore it off his head and broke it in his hand.  
  
"Awww.you broke it." Vegeta laughed mockingly. But, in the blink of an eye, he was all over Jas like cheap paint. More fighting erupted. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Captain Ginyu looked on.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku barked. "Violence like that isn't necessary! He can't fight back!!"  
  
But it was too late. Vegeta smelled blood. And, by god, he was going to eliminate this creature, if it was the last thing he did!  
  
He stood still. A blue glow surrounded him.  
  
"No, Vegeta!" Jas screamed. "You wouldn't!!"  
  
"Oh," Vegeta said as he took aim. "I would."  
  
He fired a Ki Blast that turned Jas into smoke.  
  
The other Z Fighters were shocked. Especially Goku. "Vegeta, you fool! The power of that energy."  
  
"What? Jas is no longer here. You owe me one."  
  
"Not the blast! The kickback!"  
  
"What?" Vegeta didn't feel the negative energy coming at him. But it did. And by the time it did, it was too late. The Z Fighters and Ginyu were all caught in the bubble of anti-energy from Vegeta's blast. It was so painful.they were all KO'd by it.  
  
And warped to another planet. Another location.  
  
Earth. The Juice Bar  
  
The communicators beckoned at the crew. Tommy looked around. "Over here," he said, pointing to an empty hallway.  
  
They clicked on. "What is it, Alpha?" Billy said.  
  
"Something has happened. An interdimensional warp has opened outside of Angel Grove. Come to the command center for a briefing," Alpha commanded.  
  
The Rangers looked at each other. They pressed a button on their communicators.  
  
They were gone in a colored flash of light. ------------------ So? What do ya think? Chapter 2 later. The Rangers meet Captain Ginyu! The Z Fighters learn more Z words! Goldar vs. Krillin! (No wait, that's Chapter 3.)  
  
-Trav 


	2. Chapter 2

Hoo-hah! The story continues!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: A dog will hump your foot within the next few minutes. ********  
  
Outskirts of Angel Grove  
  
The Z Fighters and Ginyu were all unconcious. It was Gohan who regained his lights first. Every nerve ending in his body was screaming in pain. He could barely move. But suddenly.  
  
.it stopped.  
  
The pain just left. It was odd. Why did that happen? The kickback's effects should have taken hours to mend. Unless.  
  
.it had been hours since the occurrence! Of course!  
  
"Uhh." Groans came from the pile of beings. Goku was awake now, as was Krillin. Neither of them were in any pain either.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"I have no idea," said Gohan. ********* PR Command Center All the Rangers were present, as Zordon flickered on in the time-vacuum tube. "Rangers," he said, "an interdimensional warp has opened outside of Angel Grove, allowing 5 beings to appear there. One is an alien, one is human, and the other three are humanoid aliens. We suspect they are from the planet Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta? You mean like the produce section at the grocery store?" Zack joked. The team shared a chuckle.  
  
"This is serious, Zack. The inhabitants of Vegeta are extremely powerful. Some can even destroy the Megazords with one energy blast. However, the three aliens here are not that strong. In fact, two are half-human. Still, use extreme caution when reconning this area."  
  
"Wait. What about the other alien?" Jason asked.  
  
"I do not know the species of the other alien," Zordon answered. "He does appear to have a high energy level; however, it also appears he has been fighting for a long time, as with the others."  
  
"Well, we won't take any chances," Billy commented.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Jason ordered. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"  
  
"MASTODON!" "PTERODACTYL!" "TRICERATOPS!" "SABRETOOTH TIGER!" "TYRANNOSAURUS!" ************  
  
Moonbase  
  
The Rangers weren't the only ones who had noticed the interdimensional warp. It also registered on Rita's scales as well.  
  
"Rita," Goldar said, "an interdimensional warp has opened outside Angel Grove!"  
  
"What?" Rita said.  
  
"Five beings came out. They are mostly alien, but one is completely human! What are your orders, my lady?"  
  
"Go down and take care of it." ***********  
  
Outskirts  
  
By now, Ginyu had woken up and noticed everyone else was concious. However, they were still trying to find out where they were.  
  
"I recognize this foliage," Krillin commented. "But I don't think this could possibly be Earth. Out of all the planets in the universe, what are the chances of us winding up at home?"  
  
"Yes, this will make my conquest a bit easier, won't it?" Ginyu said.  
  
"Shut up, Ginyu!" Vegeta yelled. "If anyone takes this planet, it is me! The Saiyans are the ultimate race! And considering that you are the only one left of your team, you don't stand a chance."  
  
"Freiza will come and help me."  
  
"With any luck, Freiza will have been destroyed by Dendei and Piccolo by next week."  
  
FLASH!  
  
The Z Fighters saw the flash as an attack from Ginyu and powered up. Ginyu saw it as vice versa and prepared.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
It was the Power Rangers.  
  
"What the." Zack said.  
  
It was very odd. The Rangers saw the Zs and Ginyu readying to destroy each other.  
  
"Um, we're not interrupting anything, are we?" Kimberly asked meekly.  
  
The Ranger comlinks beeped. It was Alpha again. "Sorry! I didn't mean to teleport you into plain sight!"  
  
"Who are you?" Ginyu roared.  
  
"Um." Jason scratched for words. "We are the Power Rangers."  
  
All the Z characters stared for a bit.then laughed.  
  
"What is this? Colored spandex?" Vegeta was having a heyday. He didn't get it.  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth!" Trini shouted. "We are the defenders of Earth!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Ginyu mocked. "Then defend.against me!!" ************** Hate to tail off here, but my hands are tired. Next chappie: Krillin vs. Goldar and the Rangers vs. Ginyu!! Don't miss it!  
  
-Trav 


End file.
